ECW Wrestling of the future
by Jim Carlin
Summary: ECW (Extreme Championship Wrestling) is under a new era, with Bret Hart in charge. ECW will be great again.
1. chapter 1

(CHAPTER 1)

(Saturday, April 7, 2018)

LOS ANGELES, CA : Welcome to Season 4 Of Lucha Underground. Alot of things went on behind the scenes in the offseason. Stay tuned. Alot of changes, many familiar wrestlers returning, some wrestlers left the promotion and several new wrestlers wrestling  
/in Lucha Underground for the first time. As you know, we have a new temple, also in the changes, we have a new owner. If you remember at the end of Season 3, after Ultima Lucha, previous owner, Dario Cueto was murdered in his office, behind his desk  
/in cold blood. With that said, ladies and gentlemen, the new owner and general manager of Lucha Underground...Superstar Jimi C. Also, my office is no longer next to the ringside area, due to alot of corruption, murder, money laundering and danger  
/where Dario Cueto's office was located. Also due to the windows, doors, walls and the roof being destroyed by wrestlers throwing other wrestlers through those places in the past, that had to change for the safety of the wrestlers and owners. So I  
/got my office remodeled and moved to the second floor. Also The Temple has been remodeled, including central air throughout the building. With that said, the building has been renamed. The Temple is no more. Nor will be associated with Lucha Underground  
/again. From this point on, The Temple is dead and Lucha Underground Arena is born. More info TBA soon.

(Friday, May 11, 2018) LOS ANGELES, CA : As you remember, Lucha Underground was rebranded

to : ECW (Extreme Championship Wrestling). Other things has happened since then. First of all, the championships that will be part of ECW :1) ECW World Champion, 2) ECW World TV Champion, 3) ECW World Tag Team a new ECW, comes new changes. ECW has added  
anew Championship :ECW United States Champion. Also,ECW will beleaving Los Angeles, CA and moving back totheir base of operations back to Philadelphia, PA. Since I live in Harrisburg, PA,why , we'll  
have24 wrestlers on the roster, among originals like Tommy

Dreamer, The Sandman, Rob Van Dam, Sabu, Raven, Lance Storm and Tajiri will be part of the Underground wrestlers that stayed behind to be part of the new ECW.

Aerostar, Drago, Fenix, Pentagon Dark, King Cuerno, Texano, Argenis and Chavo Guerrero Jr.

Hardcore Legends thatwill be with the new ECW. Corporal Robinson, 2 Tuff Tony and Bull James.

The rest of the wrestlers that are now with the new ECW. MVP, Psicosis, Juventud Guerrera, Pantera, Ozz and AZTECA.

ECW will be the best version yet. So, without further adeu, THIS IS EXTREME!

(Friday, May 11, 2018) PHILADELPHIA, PA : ECW is here to announce their PPV, which will stream Live on Twitch TV. on Sunday night, May 27, 2018 : ECW Hardcore Heaven.


	2. May 11 2018

(Friday, May 11, 2018 atECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA (Debut Card under Superstar Productions)

\- 2 Tuff Tony pinned AZTECA with the Meteorite.

\- Corporal Robinson pinned Texano with the Diving Legdrop.

\- Bull James pinned Argenis with the Diving Headbutt.

\- Tajiri pinned Juventud Guerrera with the Buzzsaw Kick.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Lance Storm, Psicosis and King Cuerno defeated Team AAA (Aerostar, Drago & Fenix) when Psicosis pinned Fenix with the Psycho Guillotine.

\- Chavo Guerrero Jr. pinned The Sandman with the Gory Bomb.

\- Raven pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Evenflow DDT.

\- (Vacant ECW World Championship - 6-man Mayhem) Pentagon Dark defeated Rob Van Dam, Pantera, Ozz, Sabu and MVP when Dark pinned Sabu with the Sacrifice to win the title


	3. ECW Hardcore TV May 12 2018

Saturday, May 12, 2018 atECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- King Cuerno pinned Drago with the Thrill Of The Hunt.

\- Ozz pinned Juventud Guerrera with a rollup after Guerrera missed Ozz with the 450 Splash.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Bull James, Pantera and Corporal Robinson defeated MVP, Tajiri and Texano when Pantera pinned Texano with the Frankensteiner.

\- Psicosis pinned Fenix with the Psycho Guillotine.

\- AZTECA pinned The Sandman with the Brainbuster.

\- Argenis pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Triple Jump Moonsault.

\- (ECW World Championship) Pentagon Dark pinned Sabu with a rollup, due to distraction from Texano. Pentagon Dark retains the title.

\- (Vacant ECW World TV Championship - 6-man Mayhem) Chavo Guerrero Jr. defeated 2 Tuff Tony, Raven, Rob Van Dam, Lance Storm and Aerostar when Guerrero Jr. pinned RVD with the Gory Bomb to win the title.


	4. May 13 2018

(Sunday, May 13, 2018 at William Pavilion in Baltimore, MD)

\- Argenis pinned 2 Tuff Tony with the Asai Moonsault.

\- Raven pinned Corporal Robinson with the Evenflow DDT.

\- Bull James pinned Ozz with the Bulldozer.

\- Sabu and Pantera defeated Lucha Warfare (Pentagón Dark & Texano) when Pantera pinned Texano with the Frankensteiner. Pentagon Dark is the ECW World Champion.

\- Juventud Guerrera pinned AZTECA with the 450 Splash.

\- Lance Storm made Aerostar submit to the Maple Leaf.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Rob Van Dam pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. with the Five Star Frog Splash to win the title for the second time.

\- (Vacant ECW World Tag Team Championship - 6-man Mayhem) MVP and Tajiri defeated ECW Originals (Tommy Dreamer & The Sandman), Psicosis & King Cuerno and Team AAA (Drago & Fenix) when Tajiri pinned Psicosis after Psicosis missed Tajiri with  
the Psycho Guillotine to win the titles.


	5. May 14 2018

Monday, May 14, 2018 at ECW Arena in Philadelphia, PA

\- Drago pinned AZTECA with the Dragon Twist.

\- Corporal Robinson pinned Ozz with the Boot Camp.

\- Raven pinned Aerostar with the Evenflow DDT.

\- Sabu and 2 Tuff Tony defeated Juventud Guerrera and Bull James when Tony pinned Guerrera with the 2 Tuff Driver.

\- Pantera pinned (ECW World Champion) Pentagon Dark with the Frankensteiner in a Non-Title Match.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) MVP and Tajiri defeated Psicosis and King Cuerno when MVP pinned Cuerno with the Playmaker to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Chavo Guerrero Jr, pinned Rob Van Dam with the Frog Splash to win the title for the second time.

\- (Vacant ECW United States Championship - 6-man Mayhem) Texano defeated Tommy Dreamer, Lance Storm, The Sandman, Felix and Argenis when Texano pinned Dreamer with the Mexican Dream to become the first champion.

—-

(ECW Releases and Signings) - Drago, AZTECA, Sabu, King Cuerno, The Sandman and Ozz have been released by ECW.

\- ACH, Cibernetico, Mike Sullivan, DJ Hyde, Talisman Jr. and Ultramantis Black have signed with ECW.


	6. May 18 2018

Friday, May 18, 2018 at Hammerstein Ballroom in New York, NY

\- DJ Hyde pinned ACH with the Shadow Driver.

\- Argenis pinned Bull James with the Asai Moonsault.

\- Lance Storm and Cibernetico defeated Corporal Robinson and 2 Tuff Tony when Storm pinned Robinson with the Superkick.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Chavo Guerrero Jr. pinned Rob Van Dam with the Gory Bomb to retain the title.

\- Juventud Guerrera and Mike Sullivan defeated Raven and UltraMantis Black when Sullivan pinned Black with the Sullivan Slam.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Texano pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Mexican Dream to retain the title.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Psicosis and (ECW World Tag Team Champions) MVP and Tajiri defeated Talisman Jr. and Team AAA (Aerostar and Fenix) when Tajiri pinned Talisman Jr. with the Buzzsaw Kick.

\- (ECW World Championship) Pantera pinned Pentagón Dark with the Frankensteiner to win the title.


	7. ECW Hardcore TV May 19 2018

Saturday, May 19, 2018 at William J. Myers in Baltimore, MD

\- (ECW United States Champion) Texano pinned Mike Sullivan with a rollup, after Sullivan missed Texano with a Flying Bodypress in a Non-Title Match.

\- Cibernetico pinned Aerostar with the Apocaliptica.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Champion) MVP pinned Juventud Guerrera with the Play Of The Day.

\- (Top Contenders U.S. 6-man Mayhem) Raven defeated ACH, DJ Hyde, Fenix, Talisman Jr. and UltraMantis Black when Raven pinned Talisman Jr. with the Evenflow DDT.

\- Tommy Dreamer pinned (ECW World TV Champion) Chavo Guerrero Jr. with the Dreamer Driver in a Non-Title Match.

\- Rob Van Dam pinned (ECW World Tag Team Champion) Tajiri with the Five Star Frog Splash.

\- (ECW World Championship) Pentagón Dark pinned Pantera with a rollup, due to distraction from Chavo Guerrero Jr. to win the title for the second time. As a result, Chavo Guerrero Jr. is the newest member of Lucha Warfare.

\- (Top Contenders World 6-man Mayhem) Corporal Robinson defeated Psicosis, 2 Tuff Tony, Argenis, Bull James and Lance Storm when Robinson pinned James with the Boot Camp.


	8. May 20 2018

Sunday, May 20, 2018 at The Flagstaff in Jim Thorpe, PA

\- Mike Sullivan pinned Johnny Mundo with the Sullivan Slam.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Rob Van Dam and Sabu defeated MVP and Tajiri when RVD pinned MVP with a rollup, due to outside interference from Mike Sullivan to win the titles for the third time.

\- Laredo Kid pinned Raven with the Laredo 630.

\- Drago pinned AZTECA with the Dragon Twist.

\- (Top Contenders TV 6-man Mayhem) ACH defeated Talisman Jr., DJ Hyde, Cibernetico, Fenix and Lance Storm when ACH pinned Fenix, after ACH threw Fenix into the ringside steps.

\- Juventud Guerrera and 2 Tuff Tony defeated Psicosis and Argenis when Guerrera pinned Argenis with the Juvi Driver.

\- (Top Contenders Tag Team 4-Corners Survival Match) Frankie Sloan and Ozz defeated Aerostar and Bull James, King Cuerno and UltraMantis Black, and The Sandman and Angel De Oro when Ozz pinned De Oro with the La Darketa.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Tommy Dreamer, Pantera and Corporal Robinson defeated Lucha Warfare (Pentagón Dark, Texano and Chavo Guerrero Jr.) when Dreamer pinned Guerrero Jr. with a rollup, due to outside interference from ACH. Pentagon Dark is the (ECW  
WorldChampion).Texano is the (ECWUnited States Champion).Chavo GuerreroJr. is the (ECW World TV Champion).


	9. May 25 2018

Friday, May 25, 2018 at Big Apple Dinner Theater in Kennett Square, PA

\- Raven pinned Talisman Jr. with the Evenflow DDT.

\- 2 Tuff Tony pinned UltraMantis Black with the 2 Tuff Driver.

\- Bull James pinned King Cuerno with the Bulldozer.

\- (6-man Tag Team Match) Mike Sullivan, (ECW World Tag Team Champions) Rob Van Dam and Sabu defeated MVP, Tajiri and Argenis when Sabu pinned Argenis with the Arabian Facebuster.

\- DJ Hyde pinned Juventud Guerrera with the Shadow Driver.

\- Cibernetico pinned Fenix with the Apocaliptica.

\- Psicosis pinned Aerostar with the Psycho Guillotine.

\- (8-man Tag Team Match) Lance Storm and Lucha Warfare defeated Tommy Dreamer, ACH, Pantera and Corporal Robinson when Storm pinned ACH with the Superkick. Pentagon Dark is the ECW World Champion. Texano is the ECW United States Champion. Chavo Guerrero  
Jr is the ECW World TV Champion. As a result, Lance Storm is the newest member of Lucha Warfare.


	10. ECW Hardcore TV May 26 2018

Saturday, May 26, 2018 at Hammerstein Ballroom in New York, NY

\- 2 Tuff Tony pinned Raven with the Evenflow DDT.

\- UltraMantis Black pinned Corporal Robinson with the Praying Mantis Bomb.

\- Frankie Sloan and Ozz defeated Team AAA (Aerostar and Fenix) when Sloan pinned Aerostar with the Shotgun.

\- ACH pinned Psicosis with the Best 450 Ever.

\- (10-man Tag Team Match) Cibernetico, Argenis, DJ Hyde and Lucha Warfare (Lance Storm & Texano) defeated The Sandman, Juventud Guerrera, Bull James, Talisman Jr and Mike Sullivan when Argenis pinned Sullivan with the Asai Moonsault. Texano is the  
/(ECW United States Champion).

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Chavo Guerrero Jr pinned Tommy Dreamer with a rollup, due to outside interference from Argenis to retain the title. As a result, Argenis is the newest member of Lucha Warfare.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Rob Van Dam and Sabu defeated MVP and Tajiri when RVD pinned Tajiri with the Five Star Frog Splash to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Pentagón Dark pinned Pantera with the Sacrifice to retain the title.


	11. ECW HARDCORE HEAVEN May 27 2018

Sunday, May 27, 2018 at War Memorial Auditorium in Ft. Lauderdale, FL

\- AZTECA pinned Bull James with the Brainbuster.

\- MVP pinned Tommy Dreamer with the Playmaker.

\- Pantera and Mike Sullivan defeated Lucha Warfare (Lance Storm and Argenis) when Sullivan pinned Storm with the Sullivan Slam.

\- (ECW World TV Championship) Chavo Guerrero Jr pinned ACH with the Frog Splash to retain the title.

\- (10-man Feast or Fired Match) Fenix defeated 2 Tuff Tony, Cibernetico, Aerostar, DJ Hyde, Psicosis, Juventud Guerrera, Tajiri, Talisman Jr and UltraMantis Black when Fenix pinned Black with the Fenix Driver. The four wrestlers that retrieved the Feast  
/or Fired briefcases were : Fenix, UltraMantis Black, DJ Hyde and Aerostar.

\- (ECW United States Championship) Raven pinned Texano with the Evenflow DDT to win the title.

\- (ECW World Tag Team Championship) Rob Van Dam and Sabu defeated Frankie Sloan and Ozz when Sabu pinned Ozz with the Arabian Facebuster to retain the titles.

\- (ECW World Championship) Pentagón Dark pinned Corporal Robinson with the Sacrifice to retain the title.

—-

(Feast or Fired Briefcase Results) Fenix receives a ECWWorld title shot, UltraMantis Black was fired, DJ Hyde receives a ECW World TV title shot, Aerostar receives a ECW World Tag Team title shot with a partner of his choice.

—

(ECW Newswire) - Bull James, Psicosis, Mike Sullivan, Tajiri, Pantera and UltraMantis Black have been released by ECW.

\- Drago, AZTECA, Laredo Kid, Frankie Sloan, Sabu, Ozz and (manager) Francine have signed with ECW.

\- Francine is the new manager of MVP.

\- The next ECW Pay Per View will be on Sunday night, June 24, 2018 : ECW Cyberslam.


End file.
